


Vacanze in ryokan

by Sango



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Age Difference, Ayakashi, Courtship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Natori-san invita Natsume a passare insieme le vacanze della Golden Week. I suoi piani vengono quasi rovinati, ma lui non si perde d'animo.
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla settima e ultima settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di fandom.  
> Missione 6, prompt "L'imprevisto dietro l'angolo".

Natori-san lo aveva chiamato una settimana prima per invitarlo a passare le vacanze della Golden Week con lui. Aveva detto che voleva ringraziarlo per l'aiuto che gli aveva dato nei suoi ultimi lavori, e che portarlo in un bel ryokan per farlo rilassare gli era sembrata un'idea carina, se a lui stava bene. Takashi ne aveva parlato con Touko-san e con Shigeru-san quella sera stessa a cena e loro lo avevano incoraggiato ad accettare, felici di vedere che il ragazzo, da quando era arrivato da loro, era stato in grado di aprirsi con altre persone e di stringere dei forti legami di amicizia.  
Il giorno della partenza, Natori-san si era presentato a casa Fujiwara con un enorme mazzo di fiori per Touko-san e con una costosa bottiglia di sake per Shigeru-san. Takashi non capiva perché Natori-san ci tenesse a fare una così bella impressione con i suoi tutori, ma sembrava che la cosa rendesse felici sia lui che loro, quindi andava bene così. Touko-san lo aveva invitato a prendere un tè e, anche se non potevano indugiare troppo dato che erano attesi per cena nel ryokan che aveva prenotato, Natori-san aveva accettato con gioia e aveva passato la successiva mezzora a parlare con i due coniugi, soprattutto del suo lavoro di attore e di quanto lui e Natsume di trovassero bene e si divertissero, quando potevano passare del tempo insieme.  
Un'altra cosa che Takashi non aveva capito erano le strane occhiate che gli lanciava Touko-san quando pensava di non essere vista. Era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse nessun problema, perché lei non aveva smesso di sorridere nemmeno per un istante e sembrava incredibilmente felice fin da quando lui le aveva parlato di quel viaggio, ma era comunque un comportamento strano da parte sua. Così come era strano il saluto che aveva dato a lui e Natori-san quando si erano accomiatati sull'uscio di casa.  
“Mi raccomando, divertitevi. Ma cercate di non stancarvi troppo, soprattutto dentro la vasca! I colpi di calore non fanno bene e vi ruberebbero un sacco di tempo prezioso che potreste impiegare in modi molto più costruttivi.”  
Natori-san le aveva risposto che avrebbero fatto il possibile dopo appena un attimo di esitazione, con un sorriso strano come quello di lei, ma Takashi non capiva proprio in che modo ci si sarebbe potuti stancare all'interno di una vasca da bagno termale.  
Una volta arrivati alla locanda era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Si sistemarono con calma nella loro stanza e Takashi si rese conto che Natori-san non aveva badato a spese per quelle vacanze. Il ryokan che aveva scelto era stupendo, antico e ben tenuto, e la loro stanza doveva essere la più bella e la più grande dell'intera struttura, e aveva perfino una vasca privata all'esterno. Una vasca enorme, abbastanza grande da poter ospitare senza problemi almeno cinque o sei persone, e Takashi si chiese se quella stanza non fosse usata in genere per i gruppi, più che per gli ospiti che si recavano lì da soli o in coppia. In ogni caso, non ebbe il tempo di soffermarsi troppo su quei pensieri, perché le sue esplorazioni vennero interrotte da due cameriere che arrivarono per servire loro la cena.  
Fu un pasto eccellente, all'altezza di quelli che preparava Touko-san, e per la gioia di Nyanko-sensei fu anche molto abbondante. Takashi aveva assaggiato praticamente tutto quello che era stato servito loro, con gran soddisfazione di Natori-san che sembrava fin troppo preoccupato per la sua salute, e anche lo stesso Natori-san aveva fatto onore al banchetto che era stato preparato per loro, ma era stato Nyanko-sensei a spazzolarne la maggior parte e a occuparsi di tutto quello che era avanzato, senza lasciare nemmeno una briciola. Aveva continuato a mangiare senza farsi nessuno scrupolo anche quando loro due si erano alzati da tavola per prepararsi per il bagno. E per fortuna aveva finito tutto prima che le cameriere ritornassero per portare via i piatti vuoti e preparare la stanza per la notte, perché sarebbe stato difficile spiegare perché un gatto stava mangiando il loro cibo.  
Il bagno fu strano. O meglio, il bagno fu un bagno normale, solo fatto all'aperto, e Takashi non poteva certo dire che la cosa fosse spiacevole. A essere strano era stato Natori-san, e anche un po' Nyanko-sensei, anche se lui era sempre strano e la maggior parte delle volte non si capiva a cosa stesse pensando.  
Quella sera, però, Takashi non capì nemmeno cosa passasse per la testa di Natori-san. L'amico, infatti, non solo non gli aveva permesso di portare l'asciugamano all'interno della vasca, ma aveva passato tutto il tempo in cui erano rimasti immersi nell'acqua calda praticamente appiccicato a lui. E considerando che la vasca era davvero enorme, quel comportamento non aveva il minimo senso. Senza contare, poi, le cose che gli aveva detto. Gli aveva fatto i complimenti per la sua bellezza, e gli aveva confessato che stare con lui era la cosa che lo rendeva più felice in assoluto e che avrebbe voluto passare molto più tempo in sua compagnia. Takashi gli fece notare che era lusingato per le sue parole, ma che non credeva che intraprendere la carriera di attore potesse andare bene per lui. Perché era davvero convinto che Natori-san gli stesse proponendo di lavorare insieme nel mondo dell spettacolo, ma quando declinò con gentilezza la sua offerta l'amico gli sembrò decisamente sorpreso, come se in realtà fosse una cosa alla quale non aveva mia nemmeno pensato.  
E quello che successe dopo fu ancora più strano.  
“In realtà, stavo pensando a tutt'altro” gli disse Natori-san, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui e allungando una mano fino al suo viso.  
Fu a quel punto che Nyanko-sensei decise di tuffarsi nella vasca, spruzzando acqua su di loro e sulle piastrelle della veranda, interrompendo qualunque cosa stesse facendo e dicendo l'esorcista e iniziando a litigare con lui, come al solito. E anche quello che disse il gatto fu strano, anche se Takashi non era sicuro di voler davvero conoscere il significato di quelle parole.  
“Non pensare che ti lasci campo libero, bamboccio” aveva detto e, a qualunque cosa si stesse riferendo, Natori-san sembrava averla presa come una vera e propria sfida.  
Takashi, però, era stanco e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi coinvolgere ancora una volta nei loro battibecchi, perciò uscì dall'acqua, si asciugò e indossò lo yukata che gli era stato messo a disposizione dal ryokan, e decise che era arrivato il momento di andare a dormire. Natori-san lo seguì subito, e anche Nyanko-sensei provò a rientrare nella stanza, ma su questo Takashi fu irremovibile: avrebbe sgocciolato su tutto il tatami, rovinandolo, perciò doveva asciugarsi per bene prima di prendere anche sono il considerazione l'idea di entrare lì dentro. Nyanko-sensei sembrava più seccato del solito di dover obbedire al suo ordine, mentre Natori-san non fece nulla per nascondere la sua soddisfazione, e Takashi decise che per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza.  
Guardò i due futon che la cameriera aveva preparato per loro abbastanza perplesso, perché erano praticamente attaccati, nonostante lo spazio nella loro stanza di certo non mancasse, ma pensò che fosse semplicemente più pratico per le cameriere che dovevano sistemarli la sera e toglierli la mattina, e decise di lasciar perdere. Si stese e si coprì, perché le sere erano ancora abbastanza fresche nonostante fossero già in primavera avanzata, e si addormentò quasi subito. Non si accorse che Natori-san gli si era avvicinato e gli aveva messo un braccio intorno al petto, come se volesse essere sicuro che non potesse andare da nessuna parte, e non si accorse nemmeno del ritorno di Nyanko-sensei, ormai completamente asciutto, e dei suoi tentativi di mettersi tra lui e l'esorcista, come se volesse separarli a tutti i costi.  
Si accorse, però, delle urla disperate che lo svegliarono nel bel mezzo della notte. Si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che sembrava volergli sfondare la cassa toracica da tanto batteva forte, e fu grato a Natori-san che se lo strinse al petto per qualche secondo, rassicurandolo e aiutandolo a ritrovare la calma. L'esorcista convocò Hiiragi non appena si alzarono dal futon e solo a quel punto aprì la porta della loro stanza e uscì nel corridoio, per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo.  
Anche tutti gli altri clienti erano lì, fuori dalle loro stanze, richiamati come loro dalle urla che li avevano svegliati, mentre il personale dell'albergo stava cercando, senza troppo successo a dire il vero, di calmare un paio di ragazze chiaramente sotto shock. Le due continuavano a parlare di un mostro, o un fantasma, che era comparso nella loro stanza e aveva cercato di aggredirle. Erano terrorizzate e quasi paralizzate dalla paura, e Takashi chiese a Natori-san di parlare con loro, per provare a tranquillizzarle. In fondo, era pur sempre un attore famoso e quelle ragazze si sarebbero di certo sentite meglio se fosse stato lui a intervenire in loro soccorso. E Natori-san lo accontentò, come faceva praticamente sempre.  
Si avvicinò alle due ragazze con il suo miglior sorriso da Idol e loro iniziarono subito a calmarsi. Poi si fece raccontare cosa avessero visto, con esattezza, e arrivò perfino a entrare nella loro stanza per ispezionarla, assicurando sia a loro che a tutti gli altri presenti che lì non c'era nulla di strano. Spiegò loro che poteva essere stato qualche strano gioco di luci, unito alla particolare atmosfera d'altri tempi del ryokan, ad averle tratte in errore, ma che potevano stare tranquille perché lui non aveva visto nessun mostro. Poi chiese al personale dell'albergo se fosse stato possibile assegnare loro un'altra stanza, perché era comunque difficile che sarebbero riuscite a riprendere sonno in quella che avevano occupato fino a quel momento, nonostante non ci fosse nulla di preoccupante dentro. I proprietari acconsentirono subito, sorridendo come se non ci fosse nessun problema, ma Natori-san non si perse le occhiate che le cameriere e gli inservienti si scambiarono tra loro quando i datori di lavoro non li stavano guardando.  
Quando le ragazze vennero accompagnate in un'altra ala del ryokan e gli altri clienti furono tornati alle proprie stanze, Natori-san decise che era arrivato il momento di interrogare le cameriere. Takashi era sempre stato convinto che sfruttare la sua fama e il suo bel viso fosse un po' come barare, ma in quell'occasione non aveva nessuna intenzione di lamentarsi. Soprattutto quando sentì quello che le cameriere raccontarono al suo amico.  
A quanto sembrava, era da circa otto mesi che lì dentro succedeva qualcosa di strano. Più o meno un anno prima i proprietari avevano deciso di ristrutturare l'esterno del ryokan, compreso il vecchio magazzino che ormai non veniva più aperto da almeno vent'anni. La locanda esisteva da poco meno di trecento anni e il magazzino, a quanto si sapeva, era stato costruito solo pochi decenni dopo. Nel corso del tempo era stato riempito di ogni genere di cosa e i proprietari avevano pensato che potesse essere una buona idea catalogare tutto quello che conteneva per poi decidere che farne. Alcuni pezzi antichi e di valore erano stati venduti, altri erano stati buttati perché inutili o troppo rovinati per poter essere utilizzati ancora, altri erano tornati a prendere polvere sugli scaffali dopo la ristrutturazione e altri ancora erano stati ripuliti e portati all'interno del ryokan per essere usati come oggetti di arredamento. Secondo le cameriere i problemi erano iniziati più o meno in quel periodo, e la colpa era tutta dei proprietari che non avevano prestato ascolto ai loro avvertimenti e avevano rimosso i sigilli di alcune di quelle antichità, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiamare qualche monaco per recitare le opportune preghiere.  
Natori-san le ringraziò per le informazioni e tornò nella loro stanza, portandosi dietro Natsume. Il ragazzo lo guardava in attesa, ma lui non sembrava molto incline a volerlo assecondare, quella volta.  
“Siamo in vacanza” gli ricordò, senza nemmeno aspettare che lui gli facesse la sua richiesta.  
“Ma quelle ragazze sembravano davvero sconvolte, e le cameriere erano tutte spaventate. E se succedesse qualcosa di grave?”  
“Devi smetterla di impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano, è così che finisci sempre per cacciarti nei guai” rincarò la dose Nyanko-sensei, che una volta tanto sembrava essere d'accordo con l'esorcista.  
“Non possiamo semplicemente ignorare quello che è successo e quello che abbiamo sentito” insistette lui, e gli altri due sospirarono esasperati, mentre Hiiragi osservava la scena in silenzio.  
“D'accordo,” si arrese Natori-san, dopo qualche istante di silenzio “ma ci penseremo domani. Ora andiamo a dormire” e Takashi ubbidì soddisfatto.

Il giorno dopo Natori-san parlò con la cameriera che si occupava di loro e le disse che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare un giro completo della struttura per accertarsi che andasse effettivamente tutto bene. Il fatto era, le spiegò, che lui aveva sempre avuto una specie di sesto senso per quel genere di cose, e avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di rassicurare il suo giovane compagno, che era rimasto sconvolto da quello che era successo la note prima, che lì non c'era nessun vero pericolo. E poi, continuò da attore consumato qual era, in quel periodo stava valutando la proposta che gli era stata fatta per il ruolo da protagonista in un film ambientato proprio in un vecchio ryokan e lasciarlo libero di dare un'occhiata in giro sarebbe potuto essere conveniente per tutti, dato che la location non era ancora stata scelta.  
La cameriera li aveva lasciati alla loro colazione, assicurando che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per accontentarlo, ed era tornata poco dopo con il permesso della proprietaria. Per tutto il giorno Natsume e Natori ispezionarono l'albergo, ma non riuscirono a trovare nulla. O meglio, entrambi avvertivano che c'era qualcosa di strano, in quel posto, ma nessuno dei due era stato in grado di capire cosa fosse, di preciso.  
Quella sera cenarono e si fecero il bagno nella loro vasca privata, esattamente come la sera prima, e proprio come la sera prima Natori-san rimase sempre vicinissimo a Takashi, entrambi completamente nudi, anche se non disse più nulla di strano. Si coricarono subito dopo essersi asciugati, nei loro futon stesi vicini, e questa volta Natori non aspettò che Takashi si addormentasse prima di abbracciarlo. Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa pensare di quel comportamento, ma in quel momento si sentiva talmente rassicurato dalla sua vicinanza che decise di non dire nulla e si rilassò, addormentandosi poco dopo.  
Vennero svegliati entrambi, ancora una volta, da delle urla, alle quali si aggiunse quasi subito il pianto di un paio di bambini. Natori convocò i suoi famigli senza perdere tempo, ordinando loro di cercare l'essere che aveva causato tutta quella confusione e Hiiragi, Sasago e Urihime si misero subito al lavoro, sparendo dalla loro vista.  
“Nyanko-sensei...”  
“Ho capito, lo cerco anch'io. Ma ti avviso, non mi piace essere disturbato mentre dormo e se lo trovo me lo mangio.”  
Nyanko-sensei aveva interrotto Natsume prima che potesse fargli la sua richiesta e non gli aveva nemmeno permesso di ribattere alla sua affermazione, era semplicemente schizzato fuori dalla stanza con espressione battagliera. Quando erano usciti anche loro nel corridoio, la scena che si era presentata ai loro occhi era molto simile a quella alla quale avevano assistito la notte precedente. Un uomo e una donna, visibilmente terrorizzati, stavano spiegando a tutti che quello che avevano visto era di certo un fantasma e che aveva cercato di aggredirli nel sonno, mentre i due figlioletti piangevano disperati.  
Questa volta Natori-san non si fermò a prestare soccorso ma si allontanò subito lungo il corridoio e Natsume si affrettò a seguirlo. Che ci fosse qualcosa di strano, lì, era palese perfino a lui, il problema era che non sarebbe stato così semplice capire dove quel qualcosa si nascondeva. Per l'intera ora successiva corsero avanti e indietro nel ryokan, nel tentativo di stanare la creatura che stava creando così tanti problemi, ma non trovarono nulla. Finché Hiiragi non tornò a fare rapporto a Natori-san, rivelando che si trattava di uno Tsukumogami. Di preciso, era una bambola antica, con dei lunghi capelli neri e vestita con un kimono rosso. Anche se l'avevano vista, però, non erano riusciti a catturarla e vagava ancora libera là dentro e, aggiunse il famiglio, era di certo uno spirito maligno.  
Hiiragi sparì di nuovo per dare la caccia allo spirito e Natori-san spiegò a Natsume di cosa si trattava. Si diceva che raggiunti i cento anni gli oggetti prendessero in qualche modo vita e diventassero ayakashi. Alcuni di loro erano per lo più innocui, ma altri si facevano avvelenare dal rancore per essere stati trattati male o abbandonati dai loro padroni e il loro unico scopo era di fare del male agli umani con cui venivano in contatto per vendicarsi. Motivo per il quale erano particolarmente pericolosi e Natsume doveva fare molta attenzione.  
Il problema era che Takashi sembrava sempre essere una calamita per i guai. Dopo la spiegazione avevano continuato a cercare senza grossi risultati, finché non si ritrovò ad aprire l'ennesima porta quasi del tutto uguale alle altre. Si accorse troppo tardi di quello che stava per succedere, ma per fortuna c'era qualcuno lì che aveva i riflessi più pronti dei suoi. Natori-san lo afferrò per un polso e lo tirò via, pochi istanti prima che i capelli della bambola riuscissero a raggiungere il suo collo con il chiaro intento di strangolarlo, per poi abbracciarlo come se volesse proteggerlo da tutti i pericoli del mondo. Quasi nello stesso istante arrivò anche Nyanko-sensei, che senza perdere tempo assunse la forma di Madara e schiacciò la bambola sotto una zampa.  
“Cosa pensi di fare, ningyou? Non ti permetto di toccare ciò che è mio!” le ringhiò contro, furioso.  
Madara la tenne ferma fino a quando, pochi istanti dopo, arrivarono i tre famigli di Natori. Le tre ayakashi presero il suo posto nel tenere prigioniera la bambola, anche se sembravano fare molta più fatica di quanta non ne avesse fatta lui fino a quel momento.  
“Stai bene?” chiese a Natsume, osservandolo mentre era ancora stretto tra le braccia di Natori, con la sua solita espressione corrucciata.  
“Sto bene, grazie. Grazie a tutti e due” rispose il ragazzo.  
Madara non commentò e Natori si limitò a stringerlo un po' più forte prima di lasciarlo andare e avvicinarsi alla bambola che si agitava e strepitava ancora. Hiiragi e gli altri due famigli confermarono quello che perfino Takashi aveva già capito: non avevano nessuna speranza di riuscire a far ragionare quell'ayakashi, il suo odio e la sua sete di sangue erano ormai troppo forti, perciò l'unica cosa che restava loro da fare per renderlo innocuo era esorcizzarlo.  
Natori-san chiese a Takashi di andare a chiamare i proprietari del ryokan e quando questi arrivarono, al seguito del ragazzo, spiegò loro la situazione, chiedendo che andassero a chiamare un monaco dal tempio shintoista più vicino. Loro si affrettarono ad accogliere la sua richiesta, come se non aspettassero che una buona scusa per allontanarsi da quella bambola inquietante. Takashi non poteva certo dar loro torto, ma in quel momento ciò che lo interessava di più era capire perché Natori-san avesse bisogno di un monaco, per quel particolare esorcismo, visto che in genere se la cavava benissimo da solo o, al massimo, con il suo aiuto. Così l'amico gli parlò dei funerali degli oggetti, un'usanza che si pensava permettesse loro di trovare la pace quando arrivavano a non essere più necessari agli umani che li utilizzavano. Nel loro caso avevano bisogno di praticare un ningyou kuyou, un funerale della bambola. Per farlo era necessaria la presenza di un sacerdote che recitasse le giuste preghiere e solo dopo avrebbero potuto esorcizzare con successo quell'essere, con il fuoco. Takashi pensò che fosse un metodo un po' macabro, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di discutere della cosa con Natori-san. Se lui diceva che quello era l'unico modo per risolvere il problema, allora Takashi era certo che fosse così, e tanto gli bastava.  
Il monaco arrivò circa quaranta minuti dopo e nel frattempo Natori-san aveva chiesto agli inservienti di preparare tutto il necessario per poter fare un falò e loro si erano messi subito all'opera, chiedendo se non volesse bruciare anche qualcos'altro oltre la bambola, giusto per sicurezza. Quando tutto fu pronto sia Natori-san che il monaco insistettero perché nessuno degli impiegati del ryokan assistesse alla cerimonia, e Takashi ne comprese il motivo quasi subito. La bambola non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi esorcizzare senza provare a ribellarsi e lo spettacolo al quale dovettero assistere non fu affatto edificante. Alla fine, però, il monaco finì di recitare le sue preghiere e Natori-san diede fuoco alla pira sulla quale avevano legato lo Tsukumogami, che arse tra urla e strepiti.  
Quando fu tutto finito e del corpo dell'ayakashi non restava altro che polvere, il monaco prese congedo, assicurando loro che prima di andarsene avrebbe avvisato i proprietari che l'esorcismo aveva avuto successo, e che per sicurezza avrebbe fatto un sopralluogo nel ryokan per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nient'altro di pericoloso lì dentro. Natori-san, dal canto suo, trascinò letteralmente Natsume nella loro stanza e non gli permise nemmeno di cambiarsi prima di spingerlo sul futon. Si limitò a sfilargli lo yukata che stava indossando dalla sera prima e a buttarlo in un angolo, prima di fare la stessa cosa con il proprio, e lo costrinse a infilarsi sotto le coperte mezzo nudo. Takashi avrebbe volto protestare, ma era esausto e sapeva che lo era anche Natori-san, e sapeva anche che la colpa era tutta sua perché aveva insistito per risolvere la situazione nonostante fossero lì per rilassarsi e riposarsi, perciò decise di lasciar perdere e si addormentò, stretto tra le sue braccia, mentre Madara gli si accucciava vicino come se volesse fare la guardia per assicurarsi che nulla potesse disturbare il suo riposo, quella volta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia partecipa alla settima e ultima settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 5, prompt "Physical – Dua Lipa".

Takashi riaprì gli occhi quando ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato. Rimproverò Natori-san per non averlo svegliato prima, ma l'amico lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che aveva dormito anche lui fino a poco prima. Dopo di che, gli si appiccicò e non gli si staccò più di dosso. Letteralmente.  
Nell'ora che li separava dalla cena continuò a toccarlo, ad abbracciarlo e, in generale, a stare il più possibile vicino a lui. Gli prendeva le mani tra le sue, gli dava delle leggere pacche sulla schiena e sulle spalle, e perfino dei pizzicotti scherzosi più o meno dove capitava, naso e guance compresi. Arrivò perfino a mettergli una mano sulla coscia e a muoverla su e giù in una lenta carezza, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Takashi non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo ma quel comportamento iniziava a farlo preoccupare, era come se fosse posseduto da qualcosa, perciò decise di chiedere aiuto. Solo che Nyanko-sensei e Hiiraghi non si vedevano da nessuna parte e, quando gli chiese spiegazioni, Natori-san gli disse che aveva chiesto loro di ispezionare di nuovo e da cima a fondo tutto il ryokan, magazzino compreso, per essere sicuri di non avere più brutte sorprese come quelle delle notti precedenti.  
Quei due non tornarono nemmeno per cena, e se per Hiiragi la cosa era abbastanza normale non si poteva certo dire lo stesso per Nyanko-sensei. Era inconcepibile che saltasse un pasto di sua volontà, a meno che ovviamente non ne avesse trovato uno migliore.  
Le sue preoccupazioni, però, finirono in secondo piano quando Natori-san iniziò quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un discorso serio. Anche se Takashi non capiva il motivo per il quale avesse deciso di parlare di punto in bianco di certe cose, e proprio in quel momento tra l'altro.  
“Sai, conoscerti è stata senza dubbio la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata in tutta la vita. Non credo che tu possa capire quanto sia stato importante, per me, averti al mio fianco in questo periodo. Mi hai aperto gli occhi su mondi che nemmeno immaginavo esistessero, e non mi riferisco certo a quello degli yokai. Mi capisci come nessun altro ha mai fatto prima, e come sono certo che nessuno potrà mai fare per tutto il resto della mia vita. Sono così felice di poter passare questi giorni insieme a te, anche se non sono andati proprio come avevo immaginato, che mi sento scoppiare il cuore per la gioia.”  
Takashi sapeva che Natori-san gli era molto affezionato, era una cosa che gli aveva sempre dimostrato fin da quando erano diventati amici, e anche lui gli voleva molto bene, ma quelle parole, pronunciate con quell'espressione dolce e del tutto sincera che così di rado compariva sul suo volto, lo misero terribilmente in imbarazzo. Perciò si limitò a balbettare che anche lui era felice di essere lì, nonostante i problemi di quei due giorni, e riprese a mangiare, nella speranza di mettere fine a quella strana cena e a quella ancora più strana conversazione il prima possibile.  
In seguito, però, la situazione non fece che peggiorare. Natori-san insistette perché anche quella sera, come in quelle precedenti, facessero il bagno insieme e completamente nudi. Solo che quella volta, al contrario delle altre, non fece nulla per mascherare le sue vere intenzioni. Portò la mano sulla sua coscia e da lì la fece salire in una lenta ma decisa carezza. Lungo il suo fianco, sul suo addome, passando per il petto dove si soffermò per qualche istante di troppo su uno dei suoi capezzoli che si era stranamente inturgidito, per poi continuare lungo il suo collo e arrivare ad appoggiarsi sulla sua guancia.  
“Sei così bello” gli disse, un attimo prima di chinarsi su di lui per baciarlo.  
Fu solo in quel momento che Takashi comprese il motivo dello strano comportamento che aveva tenuto Natori-san in quei giorni. E si diede dello stupido, perché in realtà era stato così chiaro che solo un irrecuperabile ingenuo non se ne sarebbe reso conto. O qualcuno che non aveva la minima esperienza in quel genere di cose. E lui, purtroppo, a quanto sembrava rientrava in entrambe le categorie.  
Quando Natori-san interruppe il bacio e si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare in viso, Takashi lo fissò sconvolto. Perché, davvero, un bacio era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato da lui.  
“Non c'è proprio nessuna speranza che tu possa ricambiare i miei sentimenti?” gli chiese Natori-san, con un'espressione talmente infelice che Takashi sentì male al cuore.  
E davvero non c'era nessuna speranza? Certo, non aveva mai nemmeno pensato che il loro rapporto potesse evolvere in quella direzione, non aveva mai pensato che nessuno dei suoi rapporti potesse evolvere in quella direzione, a voler essere del tutto esatti. E nonostante questo, sapeva che Natori-san era una delle persone più importanti al mondo, per lui. Lo capiva, lo confortava, lo sosteneva e lo proteggeva, e gli permetteva di fare le stesse cose per lui, facendolo sentire importante e necessario, e il fatto che fosse un uomo non lo preoccupava quasi per neinte. Lui amava Natori-san, e a dire il vero era una cosa che sapeva da sempre, era solo che fino a quel momento non si era mai soffermato a riflettere su che tipo di amore provasse esattamente per lui. E quando lo fece capì che c'era sì amicizia tra loro, ma che c'era anche qualcos'altro, qualcosa di molto più profondo e intenso.  
“C'è più di una speranza” gli confessò in un sussurro, abbassando gli occhi per l'imbarazzo.  
Quella fu una pessima mossa, perché così facendo il suo sguardo cadde sul corpo di Natori-san. Quel perfetto, bellissimo corpo, che gli fece ricordare di colpo di essere un adolescente in perfetta salute che aveva sempre ignorato determinati bisogni tipici della sua età. La reazione del proprio corpo rischiò di sconvolgerlo, ma Natori-san non gli lasciò il tempo di pensare a come affrontare quello che gli stava succedendo.  
“Natsume... No, Takashi! Sei sicuro? Hai davvero capito che cosa vorrei da te?”  
Takashi annuì, il viso che andava in fiamme e non certo a causa del vapore della vasca nella quale erano immersi. Perché poteva anche essere ingenuo, ma di certo non lo era fino a quel punto.  
Natori-san sorrise felice e lo baciò di nuovo, e poi di nuovo, e poi ancora. Quando decise che era abbastanza, Takashi aveva il respiro affannato ed era certo che non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità di riuscire a reggersi in piedi da solo se si fossero alzati in piedi in quel momento. Che fu proprio ciò che decise di fare Natori-san.  
Il suo compagno gli prese la mano per aiutarlo a tirarsi su e lo sorresse mentre uscivano dalla vasca e si asciugavano. Poi lo guidò fino ai loro futon stesi ancora più vicini del solito, come se fossero stati sistemati per accogliere una coppia di amanti, impedendogli di mettersi addosso un qualunque tipo di indumento. Takashi aveva ancora la mente annebbiata e capì quali fossero le intenzioni di Natori-san solo quando la sua pelle calda entrò in contatto con il cotone fresco del futon. E a quel punto si fece quasi prendere dal panico. Perché andava bene farsi baciare e desiderare di stare con lui, ma fare certe cose lì era decisamente troppo per lui.  
“Non possiamo!” disse, provando a tirarsi indietro. “Nyanko-sensei potrebbe rientrare da un momento all'altro, e anche Hiiragi, o la cameriera, e...”  
Natori-san gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere.  
“Non ti costringerei mai a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, lo sai” lo rassicurò. “Ma, se ti preoccupi che qualcuno possa vederci, sappi che la cameriera ha ricevuto precise istruzioni e non tornerà prima di domani mattina sul tardi, che il tuo gatto si sta rimpinzando nella sala di relax dei dipendenti e che avrà cibo in abbondanza per tenerlo impegnato tutta la notte, e che ho comunque messo una barriera intorno a questa stanza mentre stavi ancora dormendo. Nessuno spirito può entrare qua dentro, nemmeno i miei famigli o quell'ayakashi seccante e peloso che ti ostini a portarti dietro.”  
Takashi lo guardò sorpreso, perché a quanto sembrava Natori-san aveva pensato proprio a tutto. Ma la cosa che lo tranquillizzò non fu la notizia che nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, fu la certezza che Natori-san non lo avrebbe davvero forzato a fare nulla contro la sua volontà. E questa consapevolezza gli fece venire proprio una gran voglia di fare cose. Qualunque cosa, per essere precisi, che potesse dare piacere al suo compagno e a se stesso. Perciò decise che sì, era un ingenuo, e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in una situazione del genere, ma di certo il coraggio non gli mancava e non aveva dubbi che Natori-san sarebbe stato di sicuro felice di colmare tutte le sue lacune sull'argomento.  
“Va bene” accettò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi per fargli capire che stava dicendo sul serio.  
“Ne sei proprio sicuro? Possiamo aspettare, se vuoi. Non devi sforzarti.”  
“Natori-san, ti prego. Solo... lo voglio! Ti voglio! Per favore” confessò, con tutto il corpo che andava in fiamme.  
E Natori-san esaudì la sua supplica senza farlo aspettare nemmeno per un altro secondo, iniziando subito a prepararlo. Fu dolce, e gentile, e appassionato. E Takashi scoprì con sua grande sorpresa di essere una persona gelosa, perché non gli piaceva pensare a come il compagno fosse riuscito a ottenere tutta quella esperienza. Natori-san, però, non gli diede il tempo di soffermarsi molto su quei pensieri. Quando gli affondò dentro per la prima volta la mente di Takashi si svuotò del tutto di qualunque cosa che non fosse Natori-san e la sua erezione che lo riempiva completamente.  
Sentirlo muoversi lungo il suo stretto canale fu un'esperienza incredibile e Takashi capì che non gli sarebbe mai bastato. Avrebbe voluto assecondarlo, e fargli provare le stesse sensazioni che il compagno stava facendo provare a lui, ma davvero non sapeva come fare, e in ogni caso era troppo sopraffatto da tutto il piacere che gli stava dando il suo amante, perciò si limitò a lasciarlo fare e ad andare incontro alle sue spinte assecondando il desiderio di muoversi del proprio corpo, urlando tutto il suo godimento senza nemmeno provare a contenersi, e senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno, fuori da quella stanza, potesse sentirlo. Quel suo comportamento, però, non pareva disturbare per nulla Natori-san. Al contrario, sembrava che l'assoluto abbandono di Takashi non facesse altro che farlo eccitare ancora di più e lo spingesse a muoversi con sempre più forza al suo interno.  
Takashi venne nel momento stesso in cui Natori-san chiuse la mano sul suo sesso congestionato, non ci fu nemmeno bisogno che lo accarezzasse davvero. Il suo mondo esplose in una luce bianca e si ricompose a poco a poco solo dopo che si fu svuotato del tutto tra i loro corpi. Quando riprese coscienza di ciò che lo circondava Natori-san si stava ancora muovendo dentro di lui, e lo guardava con attenzione. E Takashi si commosse quasi fino alle lacrime e gli sorrise, felice e grato per ciò che l'altro gli aveva appena donato. Ripensandoci a mente fredda, forse Natori-san aveva bisogno di essere in qualche modo tranquillizzato sul fatto che stesse davvero bene e che non avesse problemi con quello che stava succedendo tra loro, perché l'effetto di quel sorriso su di lui fu istantaneo. I suoi movimenti si fecero più veloci e le sue spinte divennero sempre più profonde. Takashi poté osservarlo mentre gli veniva dentro e pensò che fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Natori-san ci mise davvero poco a riprendere fiato, al contrario di Takashi, e a quanto sembrava quello che avevano appena fatto non lo aveva soddisfatto del tutto, proprio per niente, perché passò il resto della notte ad amarlo e a farlo impazzire di piacere. E sì, dopo solo un paio d'ore Takashi non era più in grado di muovere nemmeno un muscolo, al contrario del suo compagno, ma la cosa non aveva la minima importanza. Tutto quello che contava era averlo dentro di sé e sentirsi così pieno di lui da avere la sensazione di scoppiare. Non aveva bisogno di nient'altro per sentirsi felice e molto, molto soddisfatto.

Shuuichi-san lo riaccompagnò a casa due giorni dopo. Touko-san gli lanciò una lunga occhiata indagatriche che lo mise tremendamente a disagio non appena varcarono la soglia della sua abitazione, e continuò a fissarlo finché Takashi non fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo, con il viso completamente rosso per l'imbarazzo. A quel punto Touko-san lo abbracciò con una specie di gridolino estasiato che Takashi non si aspettava da lei, e poi abbracciò anche Shuuichi-san, insistendo perché si fermasse a cena da loro, e magari anche a dormire. In fondo, fece notare, ora faceva parte della famiglia e lei e Shigeru-san avevano tutto il diritto di poterlo conoscere meglio. Perché sì, lei aveva capito fin da subito quali erano le sue intenzioni quando lo aveva invitato a passare le vacanze con lui, e sperava solo che quell'ingenuo del suo amato figlio sarebbe riuscito ad aprire gli occhi prima di rovinare tutto e perdere la grande opportunità che gli dei gli avevano concesso.  
Takashi pensò che sarebbe potuto morire da un momento all'altro per l'imbarazzo, o per la felicità che rischiò di sopraffarlo quando Touko-san si rivolse a lui come a suo figlio. E proprio per questo, per un istante si dispiacque di essere di nuovo diverso dalle persone normali, perché avrebbe voluto renderli fieri di lui e non causare loro altri problemi, oltre quelli che si erano già dovuti accollare per averlo preso con loro.  
Quei pensieri, però, durarono appunto solo un istante. Perché la verità era che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a Shuuichi-san, ora che lo aveva trovato, per nulla al mondo. E in ogni caso il problema non si poneva proprio, perché Touko-san e Shigeru-san non sembravano per niente arrabbiati, o anche solo infastiditi per la sua scelta. Al contrario, era chiaro che fossero estremamente felici per lui e Takashi ringraziò qualunque dio fosse all'ascolto per la famiglia meravigliosa che gli era toccata in sorte. E sì, anche per Nyanko-sensei, che smise di fare l'offeso con lui solo quando gli offrì la metà della sua porzione di tempura di gamberi, facendo ridere i suoi genitori adottivi e perfino Shuuichi-san.  
Era felice, e sapeva che lo sarebbe stato ancora di più in futuro. Anche perché Touko-san aveva detto chiaro e tondo che intendeva convincere Shuuichi-san a trasferirsi da loro in pianta stabile, dato che non capiva per quale motivo lui e Takashi dovessero stare separati quando non era strettamente necessario. E lui decise che l'avrebbe aiutata a perorare la sua causa. Con molto impegno, molta gioia e molta soddisfazione. A partire da quella stessa notte.


End file.
